Little Sunshine
by AriaShirogane
Summary: Univers Alternatif, la ou de magnifiques jeunes hommes ont la charge d'un très grand hôtel ou loge les stars, mais la saison des vacances ne va pas être de tout repos car de nombreux événements vont venir chambouler le quotient de 11 jeunes hommes tous différents les uns que les autres. Warning Yaoi dans certain chapitre! Bientôt chapitre 4 en ligne ! :)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Aria-chan qui vous parle en direct de chez moi !  
Je commence à re-écrire toutes mes fics qui étaient a présent sur papier et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas du luxe mais je vais y arriver !  
Voici le prologue de ma première fic qui sera longue de 10 chapitres environs si je ne rallonge pas le tout au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de l'histoire et de mes envies.  
Donc je vous laisse et bonne lecture !  
**_****_

Prologue  
  
Le mois de Juillet venait de commencer et les tourristes commencèrent à affluer. Shion De Aries, directeur d'un grand hotel se frotta les mains en regardant à travers la vitre de son bureau, une merveilleuse occasion comme touts les ans de gagner en popularité.  
Son dévoué secretaire Dokho Libra prepara la comptabilité de ses mains minucieuses, préparant chaques clefs comme il se doit et distribuant les futurs taches a suivres aux employés.  
- Monsieur, avez-vous...  
-Dokho! Combien de fois dois-je te dire que quand nous sommes seuls tu peux me parler normalement.  
-Je voulais juste savoir quand est-ce que les jeunes arrivent ?  
-Dans deux ou trois jours, pas plus.  
Quand les deux hommes parlaient des "jeunes" c'était en référence aux onze personnes les plus qualifiés travaillant dans l'hotel depuis maintenant quatre ans. Ces hommes ont la particularité d'attirer beaucoup de clientèle, surtout féminine.  
Mais pourquoi seulement onze personnes pour un si grand hotel ?  
Car ceux-ci fournissent un travail plus que remarquable et peuvent remplacer une cinquentaine d'employés.  
Soudain le téléphone se mis a sonner et le directeur y répondit sans plus large sourire sur ses lèvres donnèrent la couleur de la nouvelle, voici le début de la saison avec leurs toute première réservation.  
- Une célébrité?  
- A ton avis ? Shion gribouilla le nom et la chambre pour que celle-ci soit prete pour l'arriver du premier client.  
Il ne reste plus qu'a attendre les stars de l'hotel pour que le show commence !

**Voila pour le prologue, en éspérant que cela vous donne envie de lire la suite!  
et aussi une petite Review d'encouragement ;)  
A la prochaine pour le premier chapitre !**_**  
**_


	2. Le début de la saison

_Je tiens à faire un gros bisou à tous qui m'ont laisser des Reviews qui m'ont vraiment faite plaisir ! Je vous laisse donc lire ce premier chapitre ^^ Excusez mes petites fautes d'orthographes car j'ai des problèmes avec celle-ci ^^._

_**Little sunshine chapitre 1 : Le début de la saison**_

- Shion !  
Un cri strident ce fit entendre dans tout l'hôtel faisant trembler les murs et les portes.  
Le dit cri venait du TRES aimable directeur adjoint, Dokho.  
Il arriva en courant dans le bureau de son supérieur qui avait l'air totalement effaré.  
- Mais bon sang que t'arrive t'il ?  
- Les enfants sont arrivés !  
Un des « enfants » en question était derrière le brun et profita de sa proximité pour lui mettre un petit coup à l'épaule.  
- Enfants…Enfants …Ont a plus de 20 ans je te rappelle !  
Le jeune homme secoua sa longue chevelure bleu/violette ondulée et dégagea quelques mèches venant se perdre sur son visage cachant ses yeux bleu turquoise.  
Au fur et à mesure les autres jeunes arrivèrent dans le bureau, Shion quand a lui se contenta alors de sourire simplement, mais après un long silence il prit la parole.  
- Merci beaucoup à toi Milo et à vous autre d'être venus dans les temps.

Tous le saluèrent dans l'ultime conviction de mener à bien leurs missions cette année encore.  
Après un long discourt bien riche sur la manière d'être envers la clientèle, Shion rassembla une pile de morceau de papier et chacun des employés en pris un, sauf un grand brun se trouvant au fond car celui-ci connaissait bien le travail qu'il devra fournir.  
Shura, un grand homme d'1m 86 était toujours en cuisine car ses talents de cuisinier avaient conquis le cœur de toutes les stars, notamment toute les spécialités de la maison venant de son pays natal : L'Espagne.

Les autres ouvrirent les papiers et les rôles de chacun furent donc donnés. Le travail pouvait enfin commencer.

Du coté de la restauration Shura prépara avec soin tout le matériel dont il avait besoin, il n'entendit pas ses deux amis arriver dans son dos pour l'aider.

Le premier était Saga Gemini, il avait des longs cheveux océan et de grands yeux azur et le second n'était d'autre que l'amant de Saga, Aioros Nickopolodis, un grand blond cendré au regard émeraude.  
Shura se retourna vivement sentant une main sur une de ses épaules.  
- faite gaffe les gras j'ai des armes dangereuse entre les mains !  
- ne t'inquiète pas nous sommes a distance raisonnable et de plus ont connaît par cœur t'es réactions.  
Touts les trois se connaissaient depuis l'enfance il est donc impossible pour eux d'oublier un détail de leurs vie ensemble, cette année encore il se retrouvait tout les trois ensemble, autant dire qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chance.  
Ils se mirent donc en œuvre pour tout préparer avant l'arrivé des premiers clients.

* * *

De l'autre coté se trouvait l'accueil dont deux personnes totalement opposés travaillèrent ensemble.  
Le premier, Milo était une personne enjoué et amusante tandis que Shaka, un jeune blond indien était un fervent croyant de la religion bouddhiste, mais il avait un certain charme avec son allure « un peu » androgyne.  
Ils commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires respectives quand un grand air froid s'invita dans les lieux.  
- Alors tu te plaie a ton poste ?  
La voix posée de la personne venant d'arriver sonna comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Milo qui lui sauta directement dessus le sourire au visage.  
- Mon Camus d'amour !  
Camus était bien évidement l'amant de Milo, un être angélique aux longs cheveux verts d'eau et aux yeux saphir. Munie d'une beauté fragile se mélangeant avec délice avec le caractère et l'allure sauvage de son compagnon.  
- Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne mis a part nous deux et Shaka gros malin.  
- Camus, tu es bien trop gentil avec lui, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te ferras respecter.  
- Oui je le sais Shaka mais que veux tu, il est tellement mignon et gamin que n'arrive pas a lui dire non pour ce genre de chose.

Le gamin était encore en train de blottir Camus contre lui, pour environ la 100eme fois de la matinée mais l'être de glace ne voulait plus compter car comme dis le dicton « quand on aime on ne compte pas ! » et cela ne fut jamais aussi vrai qu'à présent.

* * *

Soudain dans les couloirs de l'hôtel un grand cris de terreur de fit entendre, une voix aigue et totalement insupportable que tout le monde connaissait malheureusement, celle d'Aphrodite, l'homme ressemblant le plus a une femme entre tous, chevelure turquoise superbement bien coiffé, visage maquillé et ongles limés jusqu'au dernier.  
Angélo Deathmask, son amant pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire arriva en courant secourir la boule a facette Suédoise.

Sur les lieux du crime il y avait divers éléments montrant ce qu'il a pue se passer :  
La victime : Aphrodite Pisces, pour ne pas changer.  
Lieu de l'agression : Couloir Nord de l'hôtel.  
Agresseur : Malheureuse et toute petite araignée qui passait son chemin entre deux murs.  
A se demander qui fut réellement l'agresseur dans toute cette histoire.  
- Attend Aphr', une ARAIGNEE ?!  
- Oui Angy elle est tellement moche et terrifiante, je n'ai même pas réussi a la tuer tellement elle me dégoûte !  
- Tu as peur de quoi exactement ? Qu'elle te mange ? Qu'elle te pique ?  
- Mais si jamais elle me touche je vais avoir des boutons et ma pauvre peau ne doit jamais subir ce genre de chose !  
- Alala…..  
La petite bestiole finie donc son trajet avant de finir sous les pieds d'une boule de muscle.  
- ahh Aldé tu es mon sauveur !

Aldébaran était tout ce qu'il a de plus viril chez un homme, la musculature très importante, a voix rauque et surtout un sens de justice très prononcé.  
- juste pour une araignée…..

* * *

Dans le hall, pendant que touts le monde travaillait il y en avait trois qui se tournait les pousses en attendant l'ouverture de l'hôtel. Camus avec son ami Tibétain Mû, celui-ci se démarqué des autres a cause des ses points de vie remplaçant ses sourcils et ses long cheveux parme.  
Il était le seule a ses 20 ans a être père d'adoption d'un petit rouquin nommé Kiki.  
Celui-ci n'accompagné pas son père lors de la saison mais fut gardé par des amis a lui.  
Et le dernier avait un air de roi de la jungle avec sa chevelure blonde ébouriffée tel une crinière de lion et des yeux vert persan, il était le petit frère d'Aioros, Aiolia.

- Aiolia ! Arrête de rêvasser !  
- Il n'y a que ça à faire…..  
- Et tu rêvasse a quoi ?  
- A l'homme de ma vie …..  
- Laisse tomber il ne viendra pas.  
Le petit Lion se mit a bouder face aux mots blessant de Mû.

Il est maintenant 10 heures et l'hôtel ouvre maintenant ses portes et les premiers clients viennent admirer le personnel et les lieux.  
Shion dans son bureau restait assis regardant les clients du haut de fenêtre avec une certaine satisfaction au visage.  
le début de la saison vient de commencer et un tas d'aventures attendent les jeunes hommes du Little Sunshine.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lue le premier chapitre en espérant que le début des vacances se passe bien pour vous mais pour eux cela ne va pas être de tout repos !  
Gros bisous a vous et …..Reviews :)


	3. chaleurs étouffantes

Merci a tous pour les Reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée a écrire la suite et surtout a avoir le courage de tout re-écrire, car mine de rien c'est du boulot XD  
Voila le chapitre 2 avec nos jeunes hommes plein de charme !

_**Chapitre 2 : Chaleurs étouffantes**_

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Shion : l'arrivée d'une grande vedette du cinéma et fille d'un très grand milliardaire : La divine Saori Kido.  
Elle compte a son actif une dizaine de grand film a succès, de grand rôle dans la comédie théâtrale et des tonnes de couvertures dans des magazines de mode.  
Il était 9h30 et une grande limousine noir se rendis dans le parking somptueux de l'hôtel de charme, la jeune femme ou pour ne pas dire adolescente (elle n'a que 16 ans tout de même !) sortit de la voiture avec environs une dizaine de sac partant du sac a mains a la valise gigantesque.

L'actrice se rendit dans le hall pour demander sa suite royale, ce qui fut fait dans la seconde qui suivit, autant dire que le personnel est vraiment qualifié.  
Mû l'accompagna jusqu'à sa suite suivit de l'homme fauve portant les valises avec une mine de « pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui sert de larbin ?... Grand frère appelle la SPA ! »  
La porte du palace fut ouverte et le monde tout rose et tout niais de la jeune fille pris forme, tapis en fourrure, rideaux à cœur, frou-frou rose bonbon de tout les cotés, de quoi en faire déglutir Aldébaran mais à faire rêver Aphrodite.

Après avoir ranger toute ses « inutiles » affaires, la jeune fille se rendit dans le salon dans le but de se détendre après son fatiguant voyage, elle demanda donc un thé avec quelques sucreries.  
Saga lui apporta les plus belles pâtisseries françaises faite mains avec un thé anglais des plus succulent. Elle en fut complètement conquise.  
Shura bomba le torse en regardant la divine Saori les yeux brillants de plaisir, autant dire que la cuisine du brun était ….comment dire ….magique !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux océans quitta la pièce de façon imprévue, c'est-à-dire que sont amant l'avait tiré dans la cuisine par la ceinture du pantalon direction la chambre froide qui n'allait plus l'être pour longtemps.  
- Tu veux que je meurs de froid ?!  
- Ne t'en fait pas je vais vite te réchauffer !  
Saga avait complètement oublier que son cher compagnon avait le sang plus que chaud et qu'il avait donc une libido a toute épreuve. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.  
Le blond commença donc par plaquer le bleu contre le mur et l'embrasser avec une passion sans égale. La température monta lors des préliminaires et quand tout deux eurent enfin quitté en totalité leurs vêtements ils purent enfin passer à l'action.  
La chambre froide était interdite d'accès et Shura se tapa la tête contre un plan de travail et décida de quitter la cuisine qui était tapissé de gémissement et de cris de plaisir.  
- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ailleurs …..

La salle de réception était pleine à craquer et les deux employés ne savaient plus quoi faire pour gérer tout ce monde.  
Mais tout le monde n'était pas la pour l'hôtel en lui-même mais surtout a cause de la chaleur étouffante de l'extérieur qui frôlait les 38°C.  
Milo lui était quand à lui au paradis, la chaleur était son élément et sa peau bronzée pouvait en témoigner.  
Shaka quand à lui était en train de mourir sur place, ou de cuire ! Heureusement que Camus, as de la climatisation avait tout prévue et transforma la salle de réception en un frigo géant pour le contentement de tout les clients et les touristes.

Saori quand à elle était sur un luxueux sofa, sirotant un jus d'orange bien frais et profitant de ses début de vacances, quand soudain elle reçu un appelle de son père, le grand père fondateur de l'entreprise multimillionnaire KIDO.  
- Père ?  
- Ma divine chérie, j'ai une très grande nouvelle a t'annoncer !  
- Oui ?  
- Je t'ai trouvée un nouveau fiancé ! Il vient de la famille Solo et se nomme…..  
La jeune femme raccrocha directement au nez de son père, elle en avait marre qu'il veuille la caser avec le premier riche venu.  
- Je n'ai que 16 ans tout de même, j'ai le droit de finir mon adolescence !

Dans les chambres, Aphrodite s'amusait comme un fou avec sa tenue de servante et ses chiffons à faire briller, une vision qui ne déplu pas à Angélo qui ne cessait de se rincer l'œil.

Le Suédois adorait porter ce genre de tenue pour faire plaisir à son amant mais des qu'ils avaient fini et qu'ils allaient dans les couloirs une tenue normal était de rigueur.  
- Alors tu t'en es remis de ta magnifique confrontation avec Spider-man ?  
- Rah tu dis ça mais tu n'es pas venue me sauver !  
- J'ai eu pitié de cette pauvre bête mais Aldé l'a achevé. Dis tu ne veux vraiment pas mettre une tenue normal ? Parce que la je commence à avoir chaud entre les jambes et je n'ai pas envie de faire ce genre de chose sur un lit qui est déjà fait et sans taches….  
- Oh mon choux comme tu veux, mais se soir je suis tout à toi !  
- Sans problème !

Il se rhabilla normalement, rangea sa tenue fétiche et se recoiffa avec précision, mèche par mèche. Il apporta des roses venant de son jardin qu'il mit dans un vase et qu'il déposa sur une table basse.  
Angélo quand à lui continua le tour des chambres méticuleusement, presque avec maniaquerie, ce qui n'était pas dans son caractère au quotidien mais le boulot, c'est le boulot !

Il remarqua alors une carte sur le lit parfumé ou il était écris : _destruction au rendez-vous mes amis du Little Sunshine.  
_Oh oh rien de rassurant. Il décida alors de montrer cette carte mystérieuse à Shion et Dokho pour avoir leurs avis.

- En effet c'est bizarre, ou l'as-tu trouvé ?  
- chambre 114, celui y résidant n'est resté qu'une seule nuit et a payé en liquide, nous n'avons donc pas son nom.  
Shion ébouriffa ses long cheveux et se mit a réfléchir. De quelle destruction pouvait bien parler ce message ?  
- Inutile d'en parler à t'es collègues, pour ne pas les inquiéter. Ils ont déjà assez de travail en ce moment.  
- D'accord pas de soucie, je me remet au travail des maintenant.

Dans un coin de la salle de repos Aiolia était encore en train de rêvasser sous les yeux d'une cafetière en ébullition. Mû entra à son tour et retrouva une nouvelle fois le Lion de la jungle dans ses pensées.  
- Tu pense encore a l'homme de t'es rêves ?  
- Bah pour une fois non ! J'ai vécu quelque chose de bizarre tout a l'heure….  
- Ah ?  
- Je me suis fait agresser par des chattes !  
- T'es phéromones félines les attirent je crois !  
L'homme aux cheveux parme ne pue s'empêcher de rire aux éclats face à la révélation de son ami.  
- Quand cela t'arrivera tu rigolera moins !  
- Humour ! Humour !

En effet le pauvre félin se retourna avec le visage couvert de griffures et de marques de pattes félines. Quand il parlait d'agression ce n'était pas une blague loin de la !  
_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lue ce deuxième chapitre, en espérant que celui-ci vous ai plue !  
A une prochaine fois pour le chapitre 3 ou nos chevaliers vont être confrontés a une terrible nouvelle XD


	4. Les stagiaires

_**Chapitre 3 : Les**_** stagiaires.****Merci a toutes les Reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! :) Cela me donne le courage d'écrire la suite avec ma motivation légendaire...celle d'un mollusque surtout qu'aujourd'hui j'ai 39 de fièvre O Mais bon au lieu de raconter le reste de ma vie pas vraiment intéressante je vous laisse lire ce chapitre 3!**

Aujourd'hui c'était une journée d'orage et donc les sorties de l'hôtel étaient rares.  
Tout juste 3 malheureuses personnes ayant le courage de s'aventurer dans les aléas climatiques du Sud.

Shion convoqua Aldébaran en urgence dans son bureau, celui-ci marcha dans les couloirs se demandant ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le directeur.  
- Mon cher Aldébaran, je te fais venir dans mon bureau car j'ai un nouveau poste pour toi !  
- Un nouveau poste ? Je ne vais plus aider Aphr' et Angy ?  
- Notre Groom va prendre sa retraite d'ici 3 jours et je pense que tu as le profil idéal pour ce poste !  
- A quoi consiste le rôle de Groom ?  
- Garder la porte et l'ouvrir aux personnes de l'hôtel, faire la sécurité, ce genre de travail et fait pour toi avec ta carrure imposante. Alors tu en penses quoi ?  
- Parfait.

Il se remit en route pour retrouver ses amis en remarquant une personne suspecte dans le hall, une jeune femme aux cheveux vert portant des lunettes de soleil, une longue robe noire et de haut talons.

Cette femme regarda de gauche à droite toutes les 20 secondes comme un aigle guettant une proie de choix, Aldébaran s'approcha d'elle dans le but de lui demander ce qu'elle vient faire ici et d'où vient ce comportement aussi bizarre.  
- Madame ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
- Oui, vous me gâchez la vue avec votre corps.  
- Que regardez vous ?  
- Je ne regardais pas, je draguais le beau blondinet.

Le blondinet en question était bien évidement Shaka qui s'énervait de voir cette furie le fixer depuis maintenant 3 heures. Il écrivit rapidement un petit mot à son collègue de l'accueil qui se mit à rigoler comme un fou.  
Tu vois la meuf en noir ? Je ne sais pas si elle vient d'un enterrement mais elle me gonfle a me regardait comme une tarte aux pommes !  
Une tarte aux pommes…plutôt une mince tarte au citron si ont devait comparer un fruit a son physique : blond, acide mais avec une bonne utilité.

Shaka lui écrasa le pied et ce coup-ci ce ne fut pas un rire mais un cri de douleur.  
- Mais ça ne va pas ?!  
- Non ça ne va pas, cette timbré me fou la chaire de poule aide moi !  
- Demande le plutôt a Aldé, il a l'air de bien l'aimée.  
Le bœuf brésilien était collé à la jeune dame comme un pot de colle glue, non pas pour la drague mais la réprimander, n'étant pas sur des intentions de celle-ci il préféra faire un interrogatoire devant 30 personnes.  
Milo sortit de son comptoir et conseilla à l'armoire a glace de faire ce genre de numéro ailleurs mais que c'était une bonne idée pour ce pauvre Shaka qui fut libéré de la harpie.

Les deux sortirent donc de la pièce pour finir ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencés, deux heures plus tard la femme partie la robe et la coiffure en bataille sous le regard de Milo et de son collègue.  
- Non de dieu ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé la dedans ?!  
Aldé les regarda avec un large sourire qui en disait long.  
- C'est bon j'ai compris …  
- Compris quoi ?  
- Oh juste que la dispute, tout comme chez les Bonobos, a fini en partie de jambe en l'air.  
- Merci d'éviter les détails.  
- Je ne comptais pas les dire ne t'en fait surtout pas !

Aiolia arriva dans le hall après avoir courut comme un fou.  
- Oh Simba, pourquoi t'as courut comme ça ?  
- Y'a… Y'a ….des jeunes qui sont venus et qu'y m'ont harcelé !  
Milo se met à loucher et regarda Shaka avec un grand sourire sur le visage comme pour dire « Tu vois tu n'es pas le seule ! »  
- Mais ils harcèlent aussi Camus !

Le sourire sur le visage du Grec se transforma en regard noir de haine, il pris le fauve par le col en lui demandant ou ils étaient pour leurs faire la peau, risquant d'avoir des ennuis l'indien lui demanda de rester calme et d'éviter d'en arriver aux mains, ce qu'il lui promit et partit en courant dans les couloirs pour retrouver son bien aimé.

Camus était en train de se faire draguer par un adolescent blondinet aux yeux bleu. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas encore remarqué Milo qui l'attrape par le bras et qui lui demanda avec une voix posée ce qu'il venait faire ici et pourquoi il cassait les pieds à SON Camus.

-Hé mais lâche moi sale brute épaisse ! J'ai le droit de faire ce dont j'ai envie dans un lieu public tout de même.  
- Pas quand cela touche mon petit ami débile de gosse, alors maintenant tu seras gentil de remballer ta couche et d'aller faire une sieste OK ?

Le français était collé contre le mur fixant l'altercation de ses beaux yeux bleus, il fut tout d'abord surpris de la réaction de Milo à son égard mais la surprise fut très vite remplacé par un immense sentiment de gêne sous les regards interrogatifs des clients circulant dans le couloir. Il pris la main de son amant et l'entraîna dans leurs chambre, un étage plus haut dans le but de non seulement lui faire la moral mais aussi pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé.  
- Mais ça ne va pas de me faire de genre de scène de jalousie en public !  
- Mais n'amour, je ne voulais pas que cet ado en pleine crise de puberté touche la moindre parcelle de ton magnifique corps.  
- Oui je sais c'est gentil de m'avoir défendu mais bon….. Tu auras pu la jouer plus discret quand même.  
- J'ai une chance de me faire pardonner ?  
- Idiot…

Camus pris le visage de son amant entre ses mains et déposa finement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les baisers échangaient furent au premier abord doux et tendres mais plus les secondes passèrent plus ceux-ci redoublèrent de désir.  
Milo coucha son bien aimé sur le lit et continua à l'embrasser avec une passion si forte qu'elle en était presque touchante.  
Même s'il y avait du travail, une petite pause « câlin » avec son amoureux était de rigueur car il faut tout de même entretenir une vie de couple.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir qu'Aphrodite maltraita de ses petits poings la porte en criant à l'aide.  
Quand le Grec ouvrit la porte il vit la drag-queen totalement effrayée et désemparée.  
- Quoi ? Tu as vue une tâche de mascara sur ton visage ?  
- Piiiiiiirrrre ! Ont va devoir se coltiner des mômes pendant une semaine ! Ils sont 5 et tous aussi débile les uns que les autres.

Cette nouvelle tombait au plus bas, surtout que Camus se mis à déglutir en pensant au petit blond qui avait essayé de le draguer il y a peine une heure.  
- Et ils sont comment ?  
- Oh si tu savais ….Ont va passer la pire semaine de notre vie. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je vais aller me cherche une corde.  
- Ah pour les pendre !  
- Non pour ME pendre.

* * *

Et voila le chapitre 3 !  
J'ai pris le contexte des stagiaires car a un moment je l'ai été et c'est plutôt marrant de faire chier son monde en travaillant et d'entendre des personnes dire « oh non pas elle » quand j'arrive *_*, non je rigole ! je n'étais pas comme ça XD mais par contre EUX vont l'être alors bon courage a toute l'équipe de l'hôtel XD !


	5. Attaque surprise

_**Chapitre 4 : Attaque surprise.**_

**Je remercie encore les personnes ayant postés des Reviews ! :)  
Voila le nouveau chapitre qui vient de passer sous la mains experte de ma correctrice en chef !  
Et nous allons bientôt écrire une fic sur scènes cachés de saint seiya Omega reprenant épisode par épisode pour voir les ratés durant le tournage et les débordements dans les coulisses!  
Sur ceux bonne lectures et n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions et vos idées, cela m'aide a aller de l'avant ^o^ ! **

Très tôt le matin des 8h00, Shion convoqua tout les jeunes employés pour éclairer leurs lanternes (même si certain n'ont pas la lumière à touts les étages).  
Quelques minutes après ce fut le tour des 5 stagiaires d'entrer en scène, ils saluèrent tous le monde avant de se présenter.  
- Je suis Seiya, 14 ans, je serais dans le secteur restauration pour apprendre le rôle de serveur.  
Saga et Aioros se regardèrent d'un air désespéré, s'attendant au pire.  
Seiya était physiquement du stéréotype de la tête brûlée, cheveux en bataille, jean troué, débardeur rouge pétant et basket des années 80.

Il y avait juste à coté de lui un garçon aux cheveux brun très long, les yeux fermés et d'origine chinoise si ont regardait de plus près sa tenue vestimentaire.  
- Shiryu, le même âge, cuisine.  
Shura soupira de soulagement car il le craignait trop bavard, quelqu'un d'autre en cuisine pour faire la plonge ou éplucher les pommes de terres ne serait pas de refus bien au contraire.  
Au tour du troisième, le petit blond, la peau blanche et les yeux bleus, enfin un car l'autre était muni d'un étrange bandage.  
Il fit un petit sourire à Camus et tira la langue à Milo qui lui jeta un regard aussi noir que l'âme d'Hadès.

- Hyoga, comme les deux crétins avant moi j'ai 14 ans. Je vais être à l'accueil pour le plus grand bonheur ou malheur d'une personne ici présente.  
Milo se mis à tiquer en pensant la dure semaine qu'il allait passer, il se promis de le balancer au dessus du vide sur le toit du 6eme étages si jamais ce morveux le faisait chier.  
Shaka se demanda ce qui rendait aussi nerveux son collègue qui due faire un magnifique effort pour ne pas lui sauter a la gorge dés maintenant.  
- Pourquoi moi …..  
Il se mit à se lamenter sur son sort mais son petit ami lui pris la main pour le rassurer et lui demanda de ne rien faire de regrettable. Le grec obtempéra sans faire d'histoire.

Derrière un ado plus âgé se trouvait un jeune homme aussi androgyne qu'Aphrodite mais en plus chochotte et en moins doué.  
Il se cacha derrière son frère qui lui était plus vieux de deux ans et d'un physique plus imposant et plus viril, les total opposés.  
- Je me nomme Ikki et mon petit frère c'est Shun. Je serais au poste de Groom et il sera une aide aux employés de ménage.  
Aphrodite fut ravi de compter ce jeune garçon aussi mignon dans ses rangs.

Shion donna quelques instructions pour le comportement à adopter par rapport à des situations bizarres ou imprévues.  
Il se retourna afin de retourner dans son bureau ou il y trouva Dokho assis sur la table et l'attendant de pied ferme.  
- Alors leurs réactions ?  
- Mis à part Milo qui doit forcément penser à un futur homicide volontaire, rien d'anormal.  
- Bien bien …..  
L'adjoint pris son supérieur par le bras et échangea leurs places pour le faire asseoir sur le bureau et se mettre entre ses jambes.  
- Tu as fini pour la matinée ?  
- Oui ne t'en fait pas, mis à part si tu veux du travail supplémentaire.  
- Non merci ça va aller !

Le brun se mis à rire et commença une série de long baiser dans le cou de Shion qui en soupira d'aise, passant ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour éliminer la distance qui les séparaient.  
Les lèvres de Dokho arrivèrent progressivement vers la bouche suçotant cette peau qu'il aimait tant, ses lèvres touchèrent celle de son aimé pour débuter un balaie qui n'en finissait pas.

Le vice directeur passa ses mains sous les vêtements du blond caressant doucement son torse et arrêtant ses doigts vers les deux perles de chaire qui le firent gémir de plaisir.  
Quelques minutes plus tard le sol de la pièce sombre fut envahit de vêtements. Le directeur était allongé sur le bureau avec son petit ami au dessus de lui qui n'en finissait pas de le faire crier de plaisir, si les murs pouvaient parler il en aurait des choses a dire !

Après une très longue séance de galipette une alarme sonna dans tout l'hôtel, Aldébaran ouvrir la porte totalement couvert de coup et de petite blessure, ayant un air totalement effaré au visage.  
- Mais que t'arrive t-il mon cher Aldé ?!  
- Des membres de la mafia sont entrés et se sont mis à attaquer les visiteurs et les clients !  
- La mafia ?!

Shion et Dokho sortirent aussi vite qu'ils purent pour se rendre dans le hall et constater l'étendu du désastre.  
Au milieu se trouvait 3 jeunes hommes totalement vêtu de noir et ayant arme blanche et à feu dans les mains.

Seiya et Ikki étaient à leurs pieds inconscient, ils avaient essayés en vain de les arrêter.  
L'un de ses hommes s'avança jusqu'à être devant le directeur, ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc-gris métallique et des yeux jaunes persan comme ceux d'un Griffon.  
- Vous êtes le directeur ?  
- En effet, que vaut tout le remu ménage d'une certaine violence dans le hall ?  
- Ahhhhhhhhhh ceci ?  
Il montra du doigt les clients apeurés par la présence du groupe en noir, personne dans la foule ne purent tenter quelconque attaque ou tentative de fugue.

Le deuxième homme de la bande , un blond ayant une tête de pur Anglais avec son mono sourcil se mis à sourire de toute ses dents tenant fermement son arme entre ses mains au cas ou.  
Le griffon repoussa ses longs cheveux et se mit à regarder le plafond.  
- Toute les personnes ici présentes nous gênent ! Mais je vous promet qu'il n'y aura aucune victime…..Enfin cela dépend d'eux bien entendu.  
- Ne faite rien à ces personnes je vous en prie.  
- Comme je vous l'ai dis, leurs sorts dépendent d'eux même.

Une main non amicale se posa sans aucune délicatesse sur l'épaule du Griffon qui se retourna pour se retrouver face à un Milo le fixant d'un air sauvage.  
- Hey toi l'albinos ! Ecoute nous ne sommes pas la pour faire copain-copain avec les débiles que vous êtes alors merci de bien vouloir foutre le camp et vite !  
Le jeune Grec se reçu alors un très violent coup dans les côtes de la part d'un troisième homme, cheveux ébène mi long et ayant les même yeux que le Griffon.

Milo se retrouva à terre se tenant le ventre et essayant à tout prix de trouver un peu d'air, son agresseur se mit à le regarder d'une manière mi-hautaine mi-dégoûté.  
- Avant de t'en prendre a Minos, apprend à réfléchir à la conséquence de tes actes petit !  
Il tourna la tête vers le griffon qui lui accorda un petit sourire.  
- Merci Eaque !

La situation devenait des plus critique avant que Saori rentre en scène, tout le monde la regarda avec stupéfaction s'avancer vers Minos sans peur et déterminée.  
Shion la pris par le bras pour l'arrêter.  
- Mademoiselle ne faite pas ça ! Ces personnes sont dangereuses !  
- Je le sait mieux que personne Monsieur de directeur, d'une part je les connais et je tiens à m'entretenir avec eux.

L'anglais baissa les armes et se mit à rejoindre ses deux compagnons pour parler avec la divine jeune fille dans une pièce à part.  
Quelques heures plus tard le groupe de la mafia ressortirent de la pièce puis le d'hôtel sans accorder un regard envers les employés et les clients.  
Shion se mit à courir vers la jeune fille pour lui demander des explications  
- Ces hommes voulaient dévaliser l'hôtel, donc pour les faire dégager je leurs ai donnés 100 000 euros et voila le travail ! Quand ont dis que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, quel bêtise !

Les 11 jeunes hommes furent rassurés d'avoir une telle gosse de riche de leurs cotés.  
Shiryu inquiet de ne pas voir Seiya et Ikki se réveiller, demanda à Shion d'appeler une ambulance avant que leurs semi coma soit définitif.  
Milo quand à lui réussit à s'en sortir avec seulement 2 côtes de cassés, il eu de la chance de ne pas avoir pire.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lue et désoler d'avoir mis a un peu de temps mais en ce moment de fut panne sèche donc j'ai due me motiver par tout les moyens !  
A la prochaine pour de nouvelle aventure ! (Vers l'infini et au delà !)


End file.
